


Cupid got me sick

by starbear



Category: overwatch
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Super late valentines shit, Sweet, but no actual sex, cuteness, fluff boyz, i just discovered it in my files and it was actually, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbear/pseuds/starbear
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse reflect on what (definitely) got Jesse sick





	Cupid got me sick

**Author's Note:**

> I know Valentine's Day was almost six months ago but I read this when I was looking through old documents and i actually liked it so I thought who fuckin cares and I decided to post it

"Hanzo, darlin', come closer will ya?"

Hanzo stood stock-still at the doorway. "Sure thing, honey." He said, but he didn't budge. He was wearing a doctor-esque mask.

"Should I remind you who gave me this cold?" Jesse said.

Hanzo averted his eyes and thought to a few nights prior, when he had suggested they have Valentine's Day sex.

—

"Hanzo, you're sick." Jesse said. "You need your rest if you're going to get better."

"It's just a cold, I'm fine, Jesse." Hanzo protested. "Plus, it's _Valentine's_ , the day of love. And I didn't buy this for nothing."

Jesse had to admit, whatever Hanzo had in that Victoria Secret bag was extremely enticing. He weighed the pros and cons for a minute.

"How am I s'posed to make a decision if I haven't seen you in it?

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "You better not turn me down after this."

Jesse was pretty sure it would have been impossible for anyone to turn down Hanzo after seeing him in that.  
Delicate, white lace underwear with perfect white bows, which was a lovely complement to his tan skin, a white leather garter belt, and to top it off, a short, black kimono with pink and white flower print hung off his shoulders.

Jesse let out a whistle.

"The woman at the register thought I was buying this for my girlfriend." Hanzo said, wrapping his arms around Jesse's neck and kissing him.

Jesse grabbed Hanzo's hips firmly, pulling him closer. "Could'ya imagine her reaction if she saw you now?"

"I wonder." Hanzo replied as he backed Jesse up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed with Hanzo in his lap.

—

"In my defense, it was your decision in the end." Hanzo stated.

Jesse feigned a gasp, "What n' atrocious lie! You seduced me with your angelic siren powers!"

"Well, at least you didn't get sick until after Valentine's Day." Hanzo offered.

Jesse didn't say anything to this, and instead looked pitifully at his hands. Hanzo left and came back with a warm cup of green tea.

"Here," he said. "Green tea should help soothe your throat."

He didn't have the mask anymore, and he gave Jesse a sweet kiss on his head. "I love you." Hanzo told him.

Jesse smiled at this and replied with, "I love you too."


End file.
